


Haunted

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: These Lives We Hold [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Experimenting on Patients, Implied Mental Instability, M/M, Master of the Hallows, Past Lives, The greater good, implied characters, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they look at him, the surviver, the conqueror, the Master and they know. Theres an instinctive part of their brain that pushes them back to a thump, thump, thump, thump of the universe that they feel in their bones and they know- they know who he is. </p>
<p>They know and even when they don't, they fear the Master. </p>
<p>There were a few around him, those that used him for their own campaigns, those that used him and changed him and claimed that it was all for their greater good, the greater good of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\---

Sometimes they look at him, the surviver, the conqueror, the Master and they know. Theres an instinctive part of their brain that pushes them back to a thump, thump, thump, thump of the universe that they feel in their bones and they know- they know who he is. 

They know and even when they don't, they fear the Master. 

There were a few around him, those that used him for their own campaigns, those that used him and changed him and claimed that it was all for their greater good, the greater good of them all. 

After all what is one little boy when faced with the survival of a whole world? What is Harry Potter in the face of a grand, master plan? 

Who are they to keep the Master chained inside a place they tell him is good for him when he knows, the master knows in the thump, thump, thump, thump of his mind, of his bones, of the earth that he is waiting. 

He humours them for a while, plays along with their little games and tests and theories. He lets them have their fun, amuses himself with their theories about how they can use him now, even when anger burns through him and his enemy's turn away when they see him. 

But then in the swirl of time that used to be nothing it becomes everything, it becomes tests and tests and theories and frowns of those around him until- until- 

-he remembers a smile-

-a smirk-

-those eyes and-

-and he knows, he knows those eyes-that smirk-that smile, but its just out of reach, just behind the thump, thump, thump, thump-

Harry thinks about his King and they tell him he's crazy and he hadn't even realised he had spoken out loud. 

But in the end it almost doesn't matter, because he thinks he's being haunted. 

(Maybe it's one of their theories about the Hallows, about him and-)

But there are some people that look at him and Harry sees fear. Somehow he knows it isn't because he's crazy, it isn't because he's being haunted. Its because he's remembering. 

But then the earth shifts and changes and theres other people there, red hair and a witch with a crooked smile and too big teeth and he thinks- he's just being haunted its nothing. 

(But nothing feels an awful lot like something he wants to remember, something he's been waiting for- someone he's been waiting for.)

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it makes Harry want to laugh-cry-laugh because- because he's being haunted, you see. Haunted by a smirk, a smile and such beautiful eyes- 
> 
> It makes him laugh because theirs a dull thumping in his chest that he thinks might be his heart beat but it also can't be because theres that dull thumping beat that plays in the back of his mind too, in his mind just like the smile-smirk-face he knows he's never seen before but at the same time. He's being haunted.

\---

Sometimes it makes Harry want to laugh-cry-laugh because- because he's being haunted, you see. Haunted by a smirk, a smile and such beautiful eyes- 

It makes him laugh because theirs a dull thumping in his chest that he thinks might be his heart beat but it also can't be because theres that dull thumping beat that plays in the back of his mind too, in his mind just like the smile-smirk-face he knows he's never seen before but at the same time. He's being haunted. 

But on the other hand sometimes he feels like he's dead or dying, so is he the one that is being haunted or is he the one that's haunting. Sometimes he thinks he's the one thats dead, that he's the one thats been dead already, dead forever. 

Sometimes he remembers a promise, a question, an answer. 

He longs to hear that question-answer-promice again. 

But it makes Harry laugh. Because they don't believe him, the wizards, they don't think he's waiting. 

They don't think he's being haunted. 

They think he's insane. 

(At least thats what most of them tell him, anyway.)

But they amuse him because he is old, he knows this, he is old and he is young and he is everything. 

He is the Master. 

(He just has to find his King.)

Because he is the one that promised, his King is the one to ask this of him, this one small thing. 

He asked him to wait. 

But he still hasn't come back yet, not really. 

His King, his demon with the tempting smile and the mocking eyes, promised to come back for good-

Harry smiles when he remembers his King, he sees him from the corner of his eye and feels him in the thump, thump, thumping of his head- 

("Didn't I promise you, my love, I will always find you. I will always come back to you. Didn't I promise?")

But then again, Harry smiles, he is just being haunted. 

Its just not the dead thats haunting him. 

It's whats to come and what had been and what will be, it is everything and nothing, they are everything and the world trembles in their shared silence, breath held-

Then again, he thinks that he might have always been one to wait for his King. 

But the dead can't answer questions that they raise, and the living cant help the dead that refuse to rest, after all in the end thats all thats left- questions. 

\---


End file.
